


The Warden's Journal

by haunted_typewriter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Diary/Journal, F/M, Kinda, Mage Origin, Non-Canonical Character Death, Writing Exercise, playable character pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_typewriter/pseuds/haunted_typewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One of the books appears to be a textbook on the use of lyrium (The Creation and Use of Lyrium added to the Codex); Another book appears to be a journal with a dark red cover and a leather binding; What appears to be a carefully preserved rose sits between the pages]<br/>(Open the journal/Leave it alone?)<br/>The Hero of Ferelden has returned home at last, and as you wait to seek an audience with the King you discover an old journal. What harm can come from reading it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

[You are waiting for an opportunity to speak with King Alistair of Ferelden; The royal advisor has suggested waiting in his chambers for him; Upon entering, you are confused by the state of his chambers; it appears as if King Alistair was planning on leaving for a trip; there are a few bags placed near the bed and dresser, and there are clothes lying on the bed as well as a couple of books]

( **Investigate** / ~~Leave it alone~~?)

[You investigate the clothing and find that most of the articles in question are mage robes and long dresses; you don’t know King Alistair very well, but you can safely assume that none of these are his]

( **Investigate the books** / ~~Leave them alone~~?)

[One of the books appears to be a textbook on the use of lyrium ( _The Creation and Use of Lyrium_ added to the Codex); Another book appears to be a journal with a dark red cover and a leather binding; What appears to be a carefully preserved rose sits between the pages]

( **Open the journal** / ~~Leave it alone~~?)

[On the first page is the symbol for the Ferelden Circle of Magi; The second page is covered with drawings done in ink; they are quick and messy consisting of contorted copies of the Circle Tower symbol and crude drawings of what could only be Templars; On the third page, a narrative begins]

( ~~Put the book down~~ / **Read** )]

 

December 9:29

Dear ~~Diary~~ Journal

Hi, I’m Maria. Maria Surana. I found you in the library yesterday while I was in detention with Jowan. We had to work with the Tranquils to organize the new shipment of textbooks and medical journals. I guess someone forgot to write in you. Tranquil Garrett let me take you, “I suppose there won’t be any harm done in letting you take it.” he said. I guess something good came out of that session.

Jowan (he’s my best friend here at Circle Tower) and I got into trouble yesterday with our teacher. Jowan, in general, is really nervous when it comes to practicing magic. He attempted to show our teacher the problems he was having with his primal techniques.

He accidently lit him on fire with Flame Blast.

Everyone says, that out of the two of us, I’m the calm and collected one. I know what to do in case of emergency. Except they’ve never seen me in an emergency. I panicked and ended up freezing half of my teacher’s body. I thought using Winter’s Grasp would help but it just got me into trouble too.

Curfew is in a few minutes so I should stop writing.

I hear the older enchanters don’t have a curfew. I’m getting a little too old to be an apprentice. If they’re going to put me through the Harrowing they should just do it already….

[ ~~Put the journal down~~ / **Keep Reading**?]

 


	2. Circle Tower

January 9:30

Dear Journal

Jowan is acting weird. Weirder than usual. I don’t know what’s up with him. He’s been missing his classes and I don’t see him as often. He hasn’t been talking to me either. Did I do something to upset him? I’m almost afraid to talk to him about it. I hope he’s okay.

On another note, First Enchanter Irving and Senior Enchanter Wynne were sitting in on my arcane lesson. I think they were talking about me. Maybe that’s a good sign.

 

January 9:30

[In the margins are multiple ink drawings of a rat and a treeless hilltop; in the corner is a drawing of a man in heavy armor, holding out a large staff]

Dear Journal

I passed my Harrowing….I think. It’s hard trying to think about what happened. I was supposed to fight a demon, wasn’t I? I’m pretty sure I did that. There was a rat too and he could talk, except he wasn’t a rat, he was a guy. I can’t remember his name, it might have been ‘Mouse’. He told me that he was killed by the Templars in the middle of his Harrowing. He said he wanted to help me, but that wasn’t true was it?

No, no, he was the actual demon.

 I remember now but he let me leave. Why would he do that?

I guess the important thing is I passed. I had to talk with Irving this morning and get everything moved to my new room. I never had my own room before. It feels strangely empty.

I should go talk to Jowan, he was in a panic this morning, and he thinks that Irving’s going to have him turn into a Tranquil. That’s nuts though, Irving wouldn't make Jowan into a Tranquil. He's just being paranoid.

 

February 9:30

Dear Journal

Templars are weird. There’s this one guy, Cullen, he started talking to me when I first moved into the mage’s quarters, but then he just stopped. I tried asking him for directions and he took off. Maybe it’s a human thing.

Also one of Irving’s friends is visiting the Tower. Everyone keeps saying that he’s a Grey Warden but why would a Grey Warden be here?

Whatever the reason, he’s going to be staying for a while apparently.

 

February 9:30

Dear Journal

So I figured out why Jowan’s been acting so weird.

He has a freaking girlfriend!

As his best friend for life, I’m pretty sure he should have told me about this weeks ago. But that’s beside the point. Her name is Lily and she’s a member of the Chantry. She seems nice.

 

February 9:30

Jowan’s really afraid of being turned into a Tranquil and his fear seems to have rubbed off on Lily. They just suggested the craziest thing! They want to leave the Tower! And they want me to help. I don’t know what to do! Jowan is my friend, I should help him. But he can’t just up and leave the tower and we certainly can’t destroy his phylactery! But Jowan really seems to like Lily. I should at least get them the Fire Rod but that’s it.

I’m not getting into this crazy mess.

[Written on the same page]

I’m in so much trouble!!!!

Oh maker! I don’t know where to start! So the Tranquil wouldn’t let me take out a Fire Rod unless I had a Senior Enchanter’s signature. So I thought that if I went Irving I could just get a quick fix and be on my way. But I can’t lie to Irving! (No seriously, that man can coercion an ogre into thinking it’s been turned to stone, he would see straight through any lie I could come up with)  I told him everything! I feel so horrible.

Irving told me that Jowan was practicing blood magic, but that can’t be true. Jowan’s my best friend, I would have known! Irving told me that I had to go with Jowan and Lily to the basement of the Tower and make sure that he didn’t hurt anyone but this Jowan. We’ve been friends since we were little kids. He couldn’t hurt a fly.

 

February 9:30

Dear Journal

Jowan lied to me.

He lied straight to my face.

He was a blood mage. He used me to destroy his phylactery. ~~My best friend~~ He attacked a group of Templars using blood magic and left me and his ‘true love’ to suffer the consequences.

I feel so horrible for Lily. They sent her away somewhere. I don’t know where. She was so heartbroken. And Jowan had the balls to call me ‘traitor’!

I’m just glad that Greagoir didn’t take off my head. If Irving and the Grey Warden weren’t there, I don’t what would have happened!

After Irving talked to Greagoir, the Grey Warden took me to the side asked me if I wanted to join the Grey Wardens. He said that Irving recommended me and he gave me the night to think about it. Why would Irving recommend me? I just passed my Harrowing a month ago. I’m still learning how to do basic Herbalism!

Oh I don’t know anymore. So much has happened I feel like my head is swimming.I’m so tired, I just want this night to be over. I feel as if this place is tainted by Jowan. Just sitting alone in my room is starting to make me queasy. Maybe a new fresh start is what I need.

( ~~Put down the journal~~ / **Keep Reading**?)

 


	3. Ostagar

Early March 9:30

Dear Journal

It’s the beginning of March and I’m travelling with the Grey Warden to Ostagar. His name is Duncan. This is the first time I’ve ever left the tower. Sure the thought of leaving the tower was enticing before but I never thought I would actually be outside of it. The air tastes different out here and who knew that it could still be freezing out in March?

On the boat ride to the docks, I couldn’t help but think of Jowan. How did he make it across the lake? Did he swim? Does he even know how to swim?

 Wait, do I know how to swim? I don’t think I do. I don’t know how to swim! Is that a thing they teach you in Grey Warden training? Do I need to know how to swim in order to fight dark-spawn? What even are dark-spawn?

 

The world is so bright and there are so many people moving around, it’s unorganized and unpredictable. I’m almost too nervous to leave Duncan’s side.

 

I should write to Irving when I get to Ostagar, let him know that I’m okay. That is if I’m not killed by dark-spawn first.

 

Early March 9:30

Dear Journal

So far so good, journal. We’ve arrived at Ostagar. Duncan grouped me together with two other recruits, Daveth and Ser Jory, and an older member. His name is Alistair. He’s pretty funny. Kind of makes me feel better for being so nervous. Daveth and Ser Jory are cool too, but I sort of feel like a sore thumb hanging out with the three of them...

 There are so many people here and it’s really overwhelming.

One human thought that I was a servant girl and told me to run back to my masters. He was very surprised when I told him that I was a Grey Warden. His face became red and he rushed to apologize as if Duncan would be on him at any moment.

It’s odd, I never really experienced that type of discrimination before. In the Tower, almost everyone was tolerant of each other but as of today I’ve heard the word ‘knife ear’ directed at me more times than I’ve heard ‘Grey Warden’.

Is it too late to go back home?

 

March 9:30

Dear Journal

Second week of Grey Warden training and Duncan just gave us our first assignment. He wants the four of us to travel into the Korcari Wilds and get three vials of Dark-spawn blood and also recover some lost peace treaties. That should be easy right?

[The next few pages are messy with ink scribbles and dirt smudges; the writing picks up again on the next page]

Sorry-accidently I dropped you while fighting dark-spawn. Ser Jory made fun of me for having a diary….that is right before a big dark-spawn jumped out at him.

 

March 9:30

Dear Journal

There’s an apostate living in the Korcari Wilds. Two actually. I never thought I would actually meet an apostate! I expected apostates to be gross and ugly witches or half dead warlocks, but all I saw was an old woman and her daughter? Flemeth and Morrigan. Flemeth kind of looked a bag of bones and skin but in a completely different way…. They did give us the documents we needed and it’s not like they’re causing anyone trouble. I’m sure the Maker won’t mind if I let them slide.

 

On a different note, tonight is the night! Daveth, Ser Jory, and I are going to be Grey Wardens! We’re meeting with Alistair and Duncan in an hour! I feel nervous about it. No one really specified about what we had to do. If anything it should be easier than the Harrowing.

 

Late March 9:30

[“SER JORY” and “DAVID” are written on the next page; the pages after that include small drawings of various types of dark spawn]

I feel like crap. It’s been two days since the initiation. I keep thinking about Ser Jory and Daveth. Daveth didn’t last a minute with the Dark spawn blood in his system. Ser Jory didn’t even lift the goblet. I made it through the initiation but I still feel uneasy.

 

When I’m not getting stomach cramps, I’m starving like I haven’t eaten in days. On top of that my dreams have gotten more vivid. One of the healers said that it was completely normal for that to happen but something still feels off.

  

Duncan and King Cailan are holding a meeting tomorrow night and Alistair is expected to go with them. He asked me to come along too. I think Alistair just doesn’t want to be alone with the higher ups.

 

Late March 9:30

The ~~dreams~~ nightmares are getting worse.

Duncan says that it’s because the dark-spawn army is getting closer to Ostagar. Alistair and I have been helping with the preparations up until now.

Duncan and Cailan explained their battle plan last night and I understand my assignment, but

I feel like I’m not really contributing to the battle. The Grey Wardens are going out and sacrificing their lives while I stay on the sidelines away from the danger.

Maybe it’s for the best, I wouldn’t be that good in a fight anyways.

( ~~Put the journal down~~ / **Keep Reading** )

 


	4. The Korcari Wilds

 

(The pages following the last passage are blank and at first you assumed that that is the end of the journal but then you come across ‘DUNCAN’ and ‘KING CAILAN’ written in a deep blue ink; The next page after that has ink blots and starting sentences that have been crossed out multiple times; it’s almost as if someone tried to write something but couldn’t bring themselves to do so; some pages have been ripped out; finally the writing picks up again)

 

Mid-April 9:30

It’s been two weeks since Ostagar fell. Alistair and I are only the Grey Wardens left, at least that’s what Flemeth says. That entire night to me is a blur. I remember dark-spawn, I remember charging into the tower, the Ogre at the top... I remember lighting the signal fire but did Loghain not see it?

The dark-spawn overwhelmed us but surely he must have seen it before it went out?

 

Mid-April 9:30

Alistair hasn’t been talking much. He spends most of the time outside doing chores for Flemeth. He tells me that he’s doing it to repay Flemeth for saving us. I want to talk to him about what we should do now but I don’t know what to say.

What are we even supposed to do? Where are we supposed to go? What is going on with the world outside the Wilds? Why did Flemeth save us when Loghain abandon us?

I feel so tired, I should be sleeping but all I can see dark-spawn and black caverns in my dreams. If it wasn’t for Flemeth’s spells, the dark-spawn would be feasting upon our bones!

 Morrigan doesn’t help. I’m sharing the same room with her while we stay with Flemeth. She’s so unnerving; it’s like she doesn’t sleep at all.

 

Late April 9:30

Alistair and I finally talked about leaving today. The dark-spawn are getting worse and worse. I saw a horde the other day when I was collecting herbs with Morrigan. She had fun freezing and burning through them while I struggled just to keep calm. I can’t imagine what they’re doing to the rest of the world.

 Even if we don’t have all the Wardens that we used to, we still have the peace treaties. We can call together the Elves, The Mages and the Dwarves to fight for us.

Then there’s Loghain. The two of us know now that he must have planned his betrayal for a long time. But we aren’t willing to let that slide. Alistair knows the Arl of Redcliffe, and he says that Arl Eamon would definitely help us bring Loghain to justice.

Also Morrigan is coming with us. Hooray…

Flemeth asked for us to bring her along, it’s the least we can do.

(There’s a face drawn in the margins with a frown)

Morrigan is taking us to a town outside the Wilds. We’ll resupply and move out from there.

I’m nervous, I feel like this shouldn’t be my job. Someone has to stop the Blight but why does it to be only the two of us?

 ( ~~Put the journal down~~ / **Keep Reading** )


End file.
